makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Mononobe no Futo
Biography During the war between the Soga and Mononobe clan, Mononobe no Futo betrayed her family and allied with the Soga. As a result, the Soga were victorious. Later, Toyosatomimi no Miko, a saint, was afraid to undergo the process of immortality alone and used Futo as her test subject. Futo trusted Miko and suspended animation first. After confirming that Futo wasn't decaying, Miko went to rest after. Their resurrection was being prevented by Buddhist monks. Customs Tier 1: Her actual attire. Tier 2: Her uniform that looks like an employee of Okiku-San Restaurant. Tier 3: Her joke attire that resembles Nyaruko from Nyaruko: Crawling with Love. Move list Special Cards *Wind's Ominous Hole - Futo moves to a plate that she's set, and whips up a whirlwind surrounding her. You can determine whether to move to old or new plates first via the slot you set this in. A very well-regulated cleaning ceremony. *Royal Dragon's Arrow - The arrow will fly towards set plates, bounce off them while splitting into multiple arrows, and fly towards the enemy. It's quite a roundabout way of attacking, since she has to prepare the targets and shoot the arrow from above, but as with most rituals, the most troublesome and roundabout way is most effective. *Water-Embracing Plates - Moisture flows from plates in the surrounding area, causing a powerful flood that traps the opponent. It will affect all nearby plates, so with the proper arrangement it becomes very powerful. Water is very effective against Youkai through and through, but it's also useful as an extinguisher after she sets fires. *Ame-no-Iwafune - Futo summons a boat that flies through the heavens and gallantly charges forward. If set plates are behind her, you can re-input for her to transfer back to another. As one can see, the plates are used to make the boat, so if she uses unglazed ones, they form a mud boat that won't float. Although that might be useful against Tanuki or spy. *Liuren Holy Fire - Futo gathers a stream of fire and releases it. The fire follows the path of set plates, which explode in the process. Using it with an elaborate arrangement of plates, you could easily set fire to something far away, but the plates might be conspicuous. *Standing Mountain - Futo draws up a subterranean dragon vein, and the surroundings near the protrusion get blown away. Manipulation of immobile objects is what feng shui excels at, but it can't maintain big change for a long time, so the ground returns to its normal form immediately afterwards. *Combination Wind - Futo whips up a wind vortex that sucks in any plates present. The vortex itself does no damage, but upon sucking in a plate it'll expand into a tornado and engulf the enemy. Super Cards *Wind Sign "Miwa Plate Storm" - Futo calls plates to spin around her, and the whirlwind surrounding her will strike the opponent. When the whirlwind settles, plates will be set in the same way, so it's friendly to environment and good for Futo as well. Well, they'll be smashed anyway, though. *Blaze Sign "Taiyi True Fire" - Futo kneads and bundles the fire with her whole body, firing the powerful fire spell downwards, setting on fire. Upon reaching the ground the fire spreads, and by causing a secondary disaster, the after care for your opponent is flawless as well. Its impact to the surrounding is concerning, but others don't seem to worry much about it as they think fights and fires are signatures of festivals. *Fate "Gate Opening for Catastrophe" - The ultimate application of feng shui, which manipulates the fortune of one's surroundings. Futo creates an area that lowers the amount of fortune. Any opponent inside will be attacked by bad fortune. The severity of the misfortune will increase with the amount of plates drawn in upon activating the card, and the toll taken on the opponent will become harsher. Ultra Card *"Even in Death, One Plate is Still Missing!" - Futo places what seems to be a portable well on a plate, and said well starts sucking the air around it. If the opponent is sucked in, the spirit pops out of the well sending the opponent flying behind Futo. Futo then strikes a pose. If nothing is sucked in, Futo sends the well flying which can also hurt the opponent on it's way down. Miscellaneous Introduction *Let the battle be dedicated to the Tao gods! *Thou want more plates? I'll show thee in battle! *What dost thou say we gonna eat after this? My dishes will blow thy way! *I just want how many plates I may count on in battle. *Face the Triassic Shikaisen of Feng Shui! *My attribute in this world is Okiku-san. Tremble in fear before the might of Taoism! (vs. Ichirin) *Thou are the spirit who served under of our enemy's religion. (vs. Minamitsu) *'Tis a pleasure to meet you, master! (vs. Seiga) *Dost thou think thou willst get the best of me? Gaze upon thine and tremble in fear! (vs. Byakuren) *I shall now be rid of thy filthy wickedness, foul knave! (vs. Skullus/Magician Type X) *'Tis fitting that a deity meets me in battle! (vs. Suwako/Hecatia/Sanae) *Because of my great respect for thee, I will finish this quickly, Lady Miko. (vs. Miko) *Oh! Thou want Okiku-San to have delicious dishes? Try to see if thou art too hungry or not! (vs. Yuyuko) *Maybe thou are a bit hungry, aren't thee? Let's try with dishes in battle! (vs. Barris/Lite/Tenjin) *Thou may know what you want to test the tastes of my dishes! (vs. Axl) *Why don't thou eat some of my dishes? Well then, let's get the hell out of drunken lunacy! (vs. Suika/Yuugi/Kirov) *Thou ate humans as thy meals? 'Tis terrible! I'll teach thee a dishy lesson! (vs. Rumia) Personal Action *Thou art not worthy! *I am worshiped with good reason! *I count only one to three plates! one, two, three! *Now here's one plate! *Here are two plates! *Hah! Here are three plates to show! *How do thou like this dishy trick? Victory Pose *Victory belongs to me! *Now thou know the taste of my dishes! *I beseech thee! *That was simple for now. *Huzzah, t'was quite a disappointment. *I think Okiku-san is plenty stylish, though... (vs. Ichirin) *Done already? I hope Feng Shui will guide you.(vs. Minamitsu) *Thou are lucky this time, but thou don't seem to be close, my friend. (vs. Seiga) *I'm one plate short. Well, aren't thou scared? (vs. Byakuren) *Back to thy foul realm that has made thee, wicked! (vs. Skullus/Magician Type X) *This battle honors me to have faced a god of such great courage. (vs. Suwako/Hecatia/Sanae) *Why didst thou lose? Well give up now! (vs. Miko) *I thought thou want more dishes from Okiku-San! (vs. Yuyuko) *Thou are free to survive for dishes even the hunger goes into thee! (vs. Barris/Lite/Tenjin) *So that means thou taste something good! (vs. Axl) *Such a thirsty drinker! Thou must get to learn something dishy! (vs. Suika/Yuugi/Kirov) *Prove thou are a dark Youkai. And stop eating many people, but only dishes instead! (vs. Rumia) Losing Pose (Time Over) *I say thee nay! Chip K.O. *I am dishonored.... Throw Attempt *Whoops! Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes One plate, two plates, three plates.... Eight plates, nine plates... No matter how many times I count, there are never enough. Thou art yet inexperienced. Myself as well. Accomplishing thy defeat is a task e'en simpler than breaking plates. Where will we found the business to serve clients thy plates and other dishes? A fight like this is just a waste of plates. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Ten plates... Huh? Here's the tenth plate? vs. Reimu: If thou hast a moment, could you perhaps compass me a dish through the gaps? vs. Marisa: How rather unrefined... Considering that 'tis urban legend, it ought to be more, thou know.... vs. Moai King/Ichirin: It appears size was the only thing of merit here. vs. Byakuren/Craig/Kevin: What is that vehicle? Is it comfortable? vs. Miko: Aye ma’am, allow me to shoulder the responsibility of tidying up the plates. vs. Nitori: T'was quite a bizarre monstrosity. vs. Koishi: To sneak behind someone unnoticed... I say, so this is what they call a telephone. vs. Gast: To sneak behind someone unnoticed... I say, so this is what they aware of elusiveness. vs. Mamizou: Aliens, thou say? So why pray tell, are they are nude despite being spacers. vs. Kokoro: Thine mouth arn't particularly torn, 'tis not. vs. Mokou: S’rry to have thee guide me through the bamboo thicket. See, 'tis always so easy to get lost in there. vs. Kaguya: So thou are immortal, thou say? Just how you’ve escaped the Shinigami’s grip is what I’d like to hear. vs. Shinmyoumaru: Dish and bowl. T'is be akin to a war of the dining table. vs. Kasen: Oh, who do we have here if not the esteemed mountain hermit! Art thou no better armed than this? vs. Sumireko: I have heard about the state of the world we currently live in. To bethink that there exists yet another world outside ours! Reality truly goes far beyond mine own imagination. vs. Tenjin/Muay: Thou art yet but a journeyman. Myself as well. vs. Sam/William: Thou must let go, should one wish to move on. vs. Metal Commando/Sam/Kevin/Josh/Billmore/Travis/David/Commandar Bon/Shoe: It appears thou are not moving in the proper flow. vs. Yuugi/Dun/Allen/Guerrilla: Wouldst thou refrain from such barbarity? vs. Netsu/Warcanine/Kagerou: For this ninja/dog, circumstances are not always in thine own control. vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Beck/Quote/Curly: For what does thou define a soul? vs. Seiga: Be lucky I did not annihilate thou, master. Take that as a lesson and change your wickedness. vs. Hina: Our powers dost intersect. vs. Kogasa: Should I compare thee to a rainy day? vs. Lite: Thine own fear is what thou should fear more. vs. Landon: So thou are seemed skilled at the way of marksmanship. Is it okay if thou mind some of my dishes for campground? vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank: When the flight calls upon thee, thou have a long way to fly thy thing to the sky! vs. Nue: Thou should defend thyself for trying to disrupt my philosophy of Feng Shui. vs. Medicine: Thy poison be thy own undoing. vs. Minamitsu: Feng Shui shall help thee to guide thine soul. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Thy cosmic journey is hopefully forceful for ye people. vs. Yumemi: Whadst thou wish to know of the Taoist immortals? vs. Dr. Horace: Thy foul experiments are too high with thine deeper soul. vs. Skullus: Now thou shall have a judgement from the real gods for being such a bigger evil. vs. Shota/Dean/Katana/Lan/Butch/Aip/Meiling/Keung/Jun/Ronn: Pleasure and purpose aren't easy to balance thyself. vs. Yuyuko: Sometimes, thou need Okiku-San's dishes whatever thy soul is hungry. vs. Axl: In another thing, thou art surely funny as ever even you involve dishes. vs. Guy: Thou are good as always being autonomous and nice for thy responsibilities, especially thy military duties. vs. Iku/Raiko: Art thou Tian Mu, the goddess of thunder? vs. Magician Type X: By defeating this evil threat, it is definitely destructible to have thy revenge with flames. vs. Seija: What thou see through upside down eyes? vs. Kirov: Thy explosives would be thine destruction and thou are drunken with the beverage thou like. vs. Barris: I thought thou nor thy best friend want some plates with dishes in order to survive and work. vs. Dick/Nash: Well, it is thee who doesn't want the religion to get revenge on non-believers mainly. vs. Reisen: What? The old town plate residence is called? Not in my days, stupid. It's the latest ghost story. vs. Yukari: So what's on the other side of thy gap? vs. Rina: Thou aggressive soul must have mercy over the evils seeking thee. vs. Cirno: Thou must stop messing my dishes with ye icy power like sliding on the frozen floor. Or else, I'll be spiritually mad with Okiku-san at thee! vs. Doremy: I've gotten a little sleepy. vs. Tenshi: I'd heard that heaven is riddled with eccentric celestials. So it was true. vs. Joon: Such a reckless spender. I dobut thou hast much savings. vs. Shion: It'd be best to carry amber on thyself, to bring luck with money. Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Why don't you go back home as a kid? Your parents are still worrying about you when you're gone. Josh: You kids should not play with plates and other dishes because these will make mess. Sam: Look Feng Shui girl, making any mess with dishes is just like an alien infestation. So you better clear out the mess until it's gone. Axl: You supposed to use plates? Why don't ya wash your dishes instead? Gast: I don't cut out your dishes for your philosophical business, you Feng Shui pinhead! Landon: I appreciate for your own faithful respect. But I have to know if I bet this for fun. Barris: Why don't you give me some plates for hunger? My best friend and I need dishes! You hear that!? Kevin: Restaurant dishes? We only eat military provisions! You need to learn loving instant stew, private! Captain Neo: You should go back to your home. Children have certain obligations, young one. Butch: Don't you know that playing with dishes makes messy here? It's a shame. Gyro: Hey! I'm so interested that your dish trick is throwing plates just like using a throwing disc! Anyway, I certainly have bamboo-copters and propellers as I prepared for head-to-head combat. Metal Commando: Kids in the battlefield these days. Millard: I know that this one is exactly from Taoism, a religion originated from the communist country of China. Reimu: Yeah, you broke the plate... Guess it figures you'd be cursed for that. Marisa: One plate, two plates... By the way, what time is it? Byakuren: You broke your dishes? That can drive you mad, can't it? Mamizou: One plate, two plates... If I go any further, it'll be terribly terrible. Aya: How did you know that breaking the plates can cause too much mess in here before you get cursed? Nitori: Ah, wanna buy a plate? Buy now and you'll get a set of nine and one free. Kasen: I'd really prefer not to be lumped together with such a low-level hermit. Kokoro: I'll let you borrow a plate from me. This is just too miserable... Commandar Bon: Never bring plates here in the battlefield, it's not just a restaurant! Shinmyoumaru: Hey, can I borrow a plate? I bet I could spin it on my needle. Mokou: Okiku-san, huh? Even if she couldn't reach enlightenment, that doesn't change the fact that she's dead. Koishi: Yes, the tenth plate you desire is right behind you... Ichirin: That's so old-fashioned! I mean, Okiku-san? Really. Ending (Futo and Miko are about to open the business to public in Okiku-San Restaurant, located in the Asiatown currently residing Tycoon City) Futo: Lady Miko, as the inspiration of my urban legend, I have a different idea to plan and launch the dining business in the city called Okiku-San Restaurant. So that we will serve plates and other dishes and people can enjoy thy meals. Miko: As you wish, Futo. We grant it. Futo: And one more thing: If we are required to have profit, then let us try to work properly. Miko: Hmm... I agree to keep the restaurant alive. Futo: Yes we do. Tojiko: How about me? Futo: Of course you are, Miss Tojiko! Tojiko: Thank you. (She, Tojiko and Miko are later seen as employees serving dishes to residents of Tycoon City in Okiku-San restaurant if their business is opened) Futo: People in Outside World, Okiku-San Restaurant is now open for business! Miko: This restaurant is an interesting idea to work! Futo: Thanks, Lady Miko. Miko: No problem. Tojiko: Now then, let's serve together! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou